Black Moon's Back
by long-live-serenity
Summary: What happens when the Black Moon is back, Serena and Darien are back together, and she finds out she’s pregnant? Ignore the summary where it says that serena is in college...
1. Serena leaves Serena isn't in college

Title: Black Moon's back!

Summary: What happens when the Black Moon is back, Serena's in college, and she finds out she's pregnant?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon, nor do I own any characters or any part of sailor moon. Naoko Takeuchi does and any other copyrighters of sailor moon do. Please don't sue me! Why do I have to put this thing at the beginning of every story and chapter? I don't wanna! ME: Looks at door while lawyers and police walk in… umm… so where was I? Oh yea, I don't own sailor moon. But who says I can't start my birthday list early?

Serena threw a pillow at her friend. "How dare you say I'm fat!" she yelled angrily. "I know that I have put on a little weight because I've been eating more sweets, but I'M NOT FAT!"

"Well, it's true Serena." Lita replied dodging the pillow and throwing one back at her.

"I have to go now." Serena stated, got up and left the meeting. On her way out of the temple, she ran into Darien and almost knocked both of them down the stairs.

"Darien!" She looked up at him with her best puppy dog eyes that she could.

O great… I don't like that look… she's gonna ask me something very personal and she wants me to answer it! O man, if I answer wrong she's gonna get mad at me.

"Y-y-yes S-Serena?" Darien asked stuttering.

"Am I fat?"

"Um, uh, well, uh, you have, uh, gained, um, o look at the time I'm gonna be late, BYE!" He said and quickly ran into the temple, leaving Serena staring at him as if he had just broken her favorite video-game. All of a sudden as she started walking away, she felt something that felt like a kick on her stomach. "OW! What was that?" she placed her hand on her stomach and felt it again. Her face immediately turned pale and she ran to the nearest hospital. When she got there, she ran up to the counter and said to the woman behind it "Um, excuse me, I have an emergency, and I need to see a doctor right away." The woman slowly looked Serena up and down and said "You don't look …" she stopped as soon as she saw Serena's pale face. Just then Amy's mother, Dr. Mizuno appeared and said "O it's ok, she's a friend of my daughter's. Come on in." Serena gratefully followed Dr. Mizuno to her office.

"What seems to be the problem, Serena?" she said, worriedly looking at Serena's pale face and watching her fidget with the scarf tied around her waist.

"Umm, Ms. Mizuno, can I, uh, have a p-p-p-…" Serena started stuttering and grew quiet.

"What is it?"

"A pregnancy test…" Serena replied just above a whisper, although the doctor heard her loud and clear.

"A pregnancy test? Alright." Amy's mother reached for the top drawer and pulled out a box with a picture of a baby on it. She took three papers out from the box and handed them to Serena. She then grabbed a small plastic cup that looked like a measuring cup but without the little lip on the top, and handed it to Serena. She explained to Serena what to do and showed Serena to the bathroom. Ten minutes later the door opened and a tearful Serena came out, with tears streaming down her face. She showed the results to the doctor and the doctor looked at Serena with sympathy.

"I suspect that this was unexpected?" All Serena did was nod.

"There is always the choice of abortion."

"NO!" Serena yelled, startling the doctor.

"Alright, I'm glad you made that decision. You're going to need to come in twice a month for ultrasounds to make sure the baby is healthy."

"Alright. Is the end of this month ok?" Serena asked, regaining the strength in her voice.

"Yes that's fine since it's in the middle of the month." With that said, the doctor led Serena to the door, they said goodbye, and Serena went and made the appointment at the front desk.

Later that night…

Serena's communicator started to beep just as she was getting ready to go to Darien's apartment. "O great." She muttered as she flipped open her communicator.

"Serena, we need sailor moon now! At the ichi-no-bashi park!" Amy yelled into the communicator.

"Alright I'll be right there, and after we dust this monster I have some really good news for you guys!" Serena said, trying her best to sound happy and serious at the same time.

After that, she shut her communicator, jumped out her window and transformed as soon as she touched the ground. She ran over to the park as fast as she could when all of a sudden…

"EEEEEEKKKK!" Serena yelled as a youma dug its claws into her back. It took out its claws and got ready to throw the final blow when she turned around, jumped out of the way and called out her attack in mid-air. The youma was dusted. She ran the rest of the way to the park, flinching with each step that brought pain to her back. When she got there, she looked at the scene before her. The sailor scouts were badly injured, and tuxedo mask was having difficulty distracting the youma. She called out the necessary words and the monster was dusted just as it was about to stab tuxedo mask with its claws.

"What took you so long?" Raye yelled.

"I was…" Serena started but was cut off mid sentence.

"We don't want to hear your lousy excuse! WE COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED AND ALL YOUR DOING IS MAKING EXCUSES!" Lita bellowed.

"Why don't you try to admit your faults once in a while!" Mina said.

"You aren't deserving of being the leader of the sailor scouts! You are late 75 of the time!" Amy exclaimed.

"I can't believe I put up with a ditz like you! You're flunking in school, you're a crybaby, you're lazy, selfish, inconsiderate meatball head!" Tuxedo mask said.

"But I… Fine. I give up. From now on, Raye is the leader. I quit. I won't even bother telling you the news that I just received from Amy's mother. If you want to know, ask her." And with that Serena turned her back so that the sailor scouts could see her back. She started to run away, ignoring the sailor scouts' gasps and apologies and yells to come back. When she got to her house, she quickly jumped through her window, making sure not to wake anyone, grabbed her suitcase, and started throwing her favorite clothes into it. When she was done, she grabbed her disguise pen and put it in her pocket. She then looked at the clock which read 1am. Good. she thought. She went to her desk, wrote letters to her family, Andrew, the scouts, and Darien. She placed them in marked envelopes, placed them on her bed, and jumped out her window with her suitcase. She ran all the way to the Tokyo bay. She looked around her to make sure no one was there, then she called out for the one and only person that could help her. "HELIOS!"


	2. Captured!

A portal appeared in front of Serena and Helios stepped through in his human form. "Helios, I need you to transform into your Pegasus form and transport me to America." Serena said, trying to hide the sorrow in her voice. After all, she was leaving the one place that she had grown up in, not to mention she was leaving all of her so called friends and so called boyfriend.

'Hah, yea like they'll miss me.' She thought bitterly.

"As you wish, your highness." Helios replied calmly, although he noticed the sorrow in her voice. 'Very well hid, though not well enough. Her dream mirror has turned ugly. She is obviously unhappy.' Helios thought. He then began glowing and was surrounded by a bright light that reached up into the sky.

_On the other side of Tokyo…_

"Look guys! What's that bright light?" Lita asked, she and the scouts were at the temple and were discussing how they should show Serena they were sorry when they saw the bright light.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it has something to do with Serena! Lets go!" Darien said and ran outside, transformed and ran towards the Tokyo beach, followed closely by the sailor scouts.

_Back where Serena is…_

Helios finished transforming and the bright light faded. Although, it did not go unnoticed unfortunately.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? A teenager who is out past her curfew, with a winged horse? Who are you?" Rubeus sneered.

"What do you want Rubeus? If you haven't already noticed, I'm in a bit of a hurry. I want to get out of here before the sailor scouts get here. So back off!" Serena shouted up at Rubeus.

"Answer my question and I might let you go. I see you want to avoid the sailor scouts. Could you be an enemy of them?"

"My name is Princess Serenity. I am the princess of the moon kingdom and the last heir to the throne. No I am not an enemy of the sailor scouts, at least I wasn't before tonight. They are my guardians. I used to fight with them until they betrayed me tonight." Serena said, and as she spoke, she revealed her true identity as Princess Serenity.

'Hmmm…. She looks just like Neo-Queen Serenity. Could she be her past self? She must be! She said she was the last heir to the throne! I better bring her to Prince Diamond. I'll get promoted for sure!' Rubeus thought, and he began to grin.

"Princess Serenity, what are you doing!" Tuxedo mask yelled. Serenity looked back, then looked at Helios. She grabbed her suitcase, opened a sub-space pocket and shoved her suitcase in. Then, she quickly got on Helios, and he lifted off the ground.

"STOP! Serenity! You can't do this!" The scouts yelled. Rubeus then shot an energy ball at Helios, hitting him directly, causing him to buck, and throw the princess off his back. She screamed, and just before she hit the ground, Rubeus caught her.

"LET ME GO!" She struggled as much as she could to get free, before Rubeus hit her over the head with his hand, knocking her unconscious.

"Looks like I win this one, sailor scouts!" With that Rubeus vanished and Helios charged right through where Rubeus once was.

"All right you horse, thing, person, you! Tell us what happened and who you are right now before we incinerate you!" Raye shouted at Helios.

'This is gonna be a long night. I just hope the princess is okay.' Helios thought.

_In the future on Nemesis…_

Prince Diamond sat upon his throne, sipping his wine and looking at a hologram of Neo-Queen Serenity. (Doesn't it seem he is always drinking? Get drunk already! Geez…)

"Prince Diamond. I haven't captured rabbit, but I believe that I have captured someone… more useful."

"Who is it?" Prince Diamond asked Rubeus. His patience was wearing very thin with him, and he was angry that Rubeus had interrupted the prince during this time.

"She calls herself… Princess Serenity." With that said, the prince's head shot up and looked directly at the young woman in Rubeus' arms. Prince Diamond got off his throne, walked towards Rubeus, and lifted the young woman's head. He immediately gasped when he saw the crescent moon on her forehead.

"Where did you find her?" The prince asked, now reconsidering Rubeus.

"She was at the Tokyo bay. She was running away from the sailor scouts, and looked as if she were about to go to another country so I grabbed her."

"You will be well rewarded for this Rubeus. You may leave." He said the last part as he took the unconscious princess in his arms.

"Yes your highness." With that Rubeus teleported to his room.

'I finally have you once again, Princess Serenity, or shall I say, Serena.' Prince Diamond thought.

_**That's all for this chapter! Make sure you read the next chapter! Coming soon!**_

_**I do not own any part of sailor moon or any sailor moon characters. Please don't sue me!**_


	3. Escaped

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any part of sailor moon. Naoko Takeuchi does and any other copyrighters do. Me: looks at lawyers and police as the walk away in disappointment that they don't get to arrest or sue someone.

Slowly, Serena woke.

'Ow, my head hurts. Where am I? What happened?' She thought, as she looked around the room. It was a luxurious room filled with gold and silver. There was a chandelier in the center of the room made of what looked like pure diamonds and crystals. The room was dimly lit and she could barely make out the shape of a person leaning against the wall on the other side of the room watching her. She squinted to see better and grew frightened as she saw who it was.

"Y-y-y-ou! You're supposed to be dead!" She stammered.

"Y-y-y-ou, you're supposed to be dead!" The person mocked.

"I see you recognize me, Serena." The person continued, continuing to watch her.

"What are you doing back alive, diamond!" She said, anger beginning to boil within her. It was then she noticed that she was still in her true form, princess serenity. A smile crept along her face. Noticing this, Prince Diamond began to grow suspicious and curious.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I'm smiling because you failed to notice one thing. One crucial thing." She said, still smiling.

"And what would that be?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"This." And with that, her crescent moon started to glow, the glow slowly consuming her body until she looked like an angel (You know how their whole body glows?). Then a bright light filled the room, and when it disappeared, so did Serena.

"WHAT!" Prince Diamond was filled with rage, and he stormed off to find Rubeus to tell him to find her.

**_Back in Tokyo at the Hirakawa shrine…_**

"Answer me! Where did they take Serenity!" Raye screamed at Helios. Helios had been beaten over and over by the scouts and Darien, leaving a cut above his eye, several bruises on his face, a broken arm, and several cuts on the rest of his body. So far, he had managed to frustrate the scouts and Darien by keeping quiet, for the sake of serenity, because he knew that she would not want them to know where she was.

"He doesn't have to answer any of your questions." A voice said from the doorway.

"Serenity-hime! It's you!" Helios exclaimed.

Serenity walked over to Helios, healed his wounds with a touch of her hand, and turned to glare at the scouts who in turn whimpered at her glare.

"Serenity, please don't be angry. We were just trying to find where you were. We thought he was an enemy." Amy said, slowly, trying to look away from the glare of her princess.

"Helios, we shall continue to follow through with our plan." Serenity said as she turned away from her so-called friends and boyfriend. Helios transformed into his Pegasus form and serenity climbed on his back. Since they were in the backyard of the Hirakawa shrine, they could take flight from there. Helios spread his wings and they quickly flew into the night, despite the screams to come back.

"Helios, thank you. You have endured much, and I want to thank you for helping me move on with my life. I greatly appreciate it."

"You're welcome, your highness." Helios replied.

**_That's all for this chapter, thanks for reading, and I hope that I can get the next chapter up soon! Sorry for making this one so short, the next one will be longer, I promise! Please Review, Flames welcome! For any other comments, please e-mail me at Thanks!_**


	4. Gone for good

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon nor do I own any part or characters of sailor moon. Please don't sue me!

"So, your highness, what are you planning on doing once we get to America? Helios asked curiously.

"Well, I was planning on getting a house, a nice big one, and then I was planning on getting a car, and stuff like that that anyone would need to live with, and then I am going to go and enroll myself in school. After doing that, I'm going to get a job. That way it won't be too suspicious that I have a big house and tons of money." Serena replied dreamily, completely forgetting about everything that had happened earlier that night.

"And what kind of job do you plan on getting that would pay a great deal of money?" Helios asked.

"Well, I probably will get a job that has to do with computers. After all I am very good with computers, although I pretend to be stupid so that the other scouts, including Amy, don't get intimidated." She replied, bitterness filling her voice.

"May I stay with you, your highness?" Helios asked. He was extremely curious.

"Of course, you're my only friend now." She replied sweetly.

"Thank you your highness. One last question. Do you ever plan on returning to Japan? After all, it is your home."

"Not anymore Helios. Not anymore." And with that, they flew out towards America, the new country, full of new possibilities, hopes, dreams, and problems.

_**Hey everyone sorry for the short chapter and sorry for not updating in a long time. Please read and review! Flames welcome! I promise the next chapter will be longer!**_


	5. The beginning of a new life

When Serena and Helios reached the San Diego Beach, Helios quickly transformed into his human form. Serena pulled out her mini computer which had greater intelligence than the world's most powerful supercomputer. She quickly scanned the area and when she found no one anywhere near the beach, she went to her next objective. She entered her specifications into her computer, and after a few seconds a beeping could be heard.

"Follow me. I've found a suitable house that we could live in that is for sale. Apparently, it is so expensive no one has attempted to buy it yet." Serena said after analyzing the house status.

"Are you sure that you will be able to afford the house? After all, you didn't bring any money with you." Helios replied.

"Are you forgetting something? I can make money of any currency appear just by asking for it. I also have a bank account here in America that has about 5 billion dollars in it. So don't worry. I have enough to get started." She said as she began to walk towards the location.

"YOUR HIGHNESS! Wait. Shouldn't you change your clothes as to not cause suspicion? After all, it is daybreak and people will begin to walk the streets." Helios said quickly.

"You are right. All right then." And with that Serena flicked her hand and instead of wearing a long white dress and heels, she was wearing a pair of flair blue jeans with blue flowers running along the side of each leg. She had on a matching blue shirt with blue flowers running along the hem of the shirt.

"Is that better?" She asked. Already knowing the answer, she quickly began to walk in the direction the house of her choice was. When they reached the house and rang the doorbell, they were greeted by a man who appeared to be in his early 40's.

"May I help you?" He asked, in a rude, arrogant voice.

"Yes, I noticed that your house was for sale. May I have a look at it?" Serena asked, in fluent English.

"You look kinda young to purchase a house. Do you know how much this house is?" He said, still in the arrogant voice.

"Yes I do. Now may I please have a look around the house?" She asked.

"Fine. Although I doubt you will be able to afford it, I don't see any harm in looking." He said, trying very hard to suppress his anger. His breakfast had been rudely disturbed by these two stupid teenagers? 'Teens. They'll never learn.' He thought as he let them in. The house was beautiful. It had a high ceiling, made out of gold. There was a staircase at each side of the center of the room, spiraling upward to the second, third and fourth floors. The living room was larger than two of her houses put together. 'My old house that is' she thought bitterly. She went through the tour of the entire house, which took several hours. Mainly because it was such a large house, but also because she stopped in the bathrooms and kitchen to check the water pipes and to make sure the water was clean. She turned on the lights in each room and then off again several times to make sure that they worked. At the end of the tour she finally spoke, for she had not uttered a word during the entire tour other than her muttering to herself things about the house that no one could hear and understand.

"It's a beautiful house. It has some technical difficulties, but that can be easily fixed. The pipes are good, and the house is very clean. Because I am so satisfied in the status of the house, I would like to pay instead of one million dollars; I'll pay one million, five hundred thousand. I suspect that you have already moved out?" During the entire time the man was snickering.

"How do you expect me to believe that you, such a young girl could come up with such money when people from top business companies haven't even got enough money to pay for the house?" Serena merely stood there. When he finished, she took out a check book from her pocket (actually it was in her subspace pocket but she made it seem as if it were in her pocket.) She then scribbled something on one of the checks, and then said

"It's Mr. Topaz right?" (Sorry I couldn't think of anything!) He just stood there in awe with his mouth hanging open looking as if he had just been told that he lost his favorite car in a bet.

"H-H-H-How did you know m-m-m-my name? I never told you my name!" He finally choked out.

"Easily. I checked the status of the house and its current owner." She replied hastily, realizing that she had read his mind and figured out his name that way. 'You're lucky you thought of that or else your cover would have been blown you idiot!' Serena scolded herself.

"Ummm, how much were you planning on giving me for the house again?" He asked nervously.

"One million, five hundred thousand." She replied, grateful that he had not noticed the hastiness in her voice.

"SOLD!" He replied happily. He was so glad that someone had finally decided to buy his house.

With that he handed her the keys, she handed him the check, and he was out the door after grabbing his now cold breakfast.

"Alright, now that that is taken care of. Lets go shopping for furniture!" She exclaimed.

_Thanks everyone for reading this chapter! Next chapter coming really soon! In the meantime, please take this survey. This survey will appear at everychapter from here on. Please send your anwers to the questions that i ask in your reviews. This is a school project so your reviews are greatly appreciated._

What got you into anime?

Did you enjoy reading my fanfic?

What about the fanfic made it enjoyable to read?

Is there anything that I could improve on?

How would you rate this fanfic on a scale of 1 to 10?

Why?

What, in your opinion, makes a good fanfic?

Thanks for reviewing!


	6. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon, nor do I own any characters or any part of sailor moon. Naoko Takeuchi does and any other copyrighters of sailor moon do. Please don't sue me! Why do I have to put this thing at the beginning of every story and chapter? I don't wanna! ME: Looks at door while lawyers and police walk in… umm… so where was I? Oh yea, I don't own sailor moon. But who says I can't start my birthday list early?

One week later…

Serena was tossing and turning, she just couldn't sleep. She kept having memories coming back to her.

**Flashback**

Serena was walking away from Darien's apartment. They had just had their 2nd year anniversary last night and it was wonderful. Darien cooked a wonderful dinner that he said was from another country, America. It consisted of chili con carne, chips and salsa, steak, and pork ramen. (I love ramen! lol) After that, they watched two movies, (to symbolize their second anniversary), and then they went to bed…

**End flashback**

'Why are these memories coming back to me? That life is over with!' She thought, she was so tired and these memories that were keeping her awake were making her angry, and sad at the same time.

**Flashback**

Serena was running away from her friends. They had just criticized her again, and this time they crossed the line. She had arrived at the temple late, and Raye being Raye, said that she was unworthy of their friendship. Serena had transformed and run away when the last word was spoken. Her friends did the same and they followed her. She was now at the Tokyo bay, with the sailor scouts very close behind. She was getting tired fast, and her side was beginning to ache. She ran into the water, still followed by the sailor scouts and swam out into the water. The sailor scouts were telling her to come back, and mars was saying that she was sorry. Serena kept swimming, the water washing away her tears. When she was a good distance in the water, she dived and swam under water, hoping to get the sailor scouts to go the wrong way. What she noticed when she looked down was not seaweed and fish. What she saw was a light, she swam towards the light (don't go to the light! Don't go into the light! Stay away from the light or else you'll die! Muahahahahahhaha!) Serena reached the light and she fell through something. She felt like she was falling for a good ten minutes before she hit the ground. She lay there, stunned from the pain she felt in her back.

"Hello, Princess. We have been expecting you for quite some time now. Although we are a little disappointed that you did not come with the prince." (O.O what's gonna happen? O.O) She was surrounded by a bright light and her back immediately was healed. She got up and looked at the source of the voice. There stood a boy, no older than twelve, wearing all white and had a blue vine-like design on the front of his shirt. He had something that looked like a unicorn horn on his forehead and his hair was white like snow.

"Who are you?" She asked, getting into her fighting stance.

"There is no need to worry princess serenity. I am Helios." He replied.

**End flashback**

Serena began to cry, tears streaming down her face at the thought of that memory. It was the very first time she had met Helios, at least in this life time. She apparently had been good friends with him until the destruction of the moon kingdom where she committed suicide.

'No, I will not think of that time.' She scolded herself for the memory.

**Flashback**

She was walking towards her home. She was walking past the park and stopped, against her better judgment she walked over to the park bench where Darien and her used to always sit.

'That is, until that brat replaced me.' She thought bitterly. She sat there for a while, staring at the sunset. Tears began to stream down her eyes as she remembered when Darien broke up with her.

"What is this? The famous sailor moon crying? What a surprise." A voice said from somewhere near her. She looked to her right and what she saw made her scream an ear piercing scream.

"I see you recognized me, serenity." Diamond said.

"Y-y-y-y-you! I watched you die! What are you doing back alive?" She said shakily.

"Why serenity, aren't you happy to see me? After all, I saved your life." He replied, faking hurt in his voice.

"And aren't you happy to see us?" Several voices said from Serena's left. She looked to her left and saw Rubeus, Sapphire and Emerald. Serena quickly got up, only to be pushed back down onto the bench. She then sat up again and before she was pushed onto the bench again she jumped behind the bench and ran as fast as she could towards the trees, where she could gain some cover and hopefully escape.

**End flashback**

_Thanks for reading this chapter! Please take this survey and enter your answers in the review you send! Please review! _

What got you into anime?

Did you enjoy reading my fanfic?

What about the fanfic made it enjoyable to read?

Is there anything that I could improve on?

How would you rate this fanfic on a scale of 1 to 10?

Why?

What, in your opinion, makes a good fanfic?


	7. A new school

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon, nor do I own any characters or any part of sailor moon. Naoko Takeuchi does and any other copyrighters of sailor moon do. Please don't sue me! Why do I have to put this thing at the beginning of every story and chapter? I don't wanna! ME: Looks at door while lawyers and police walk in… umm… so where was I? Oh yea, I don't own sailor moon. But who says I can't start my birthday list early? And who's the hottie? Lawyer slowly backs away then makes a run for it, closely followed by the police and…me (lol)

"Why? Why are these memories coming back to me like this?" She said.

"CAN'T MY OLD LIFE LEAVE ME ALONE?" She then began to scream to no one. Helios quickly burst into the room. 'Oops, I forgot he was here.' She thought.

"Princess, what's wrong? I heard you scream and I came in here. I tried to teleport but I couldn't get through so I got really nervous. Are you alright?" Helios quickly said, while in fighting stance.

"Don't worry Helios. Everything is alright. I'm just having memories of the past bothering me, that's all. There's nothing to worry about. As for the teleporting thing, well I put up a barrier to keep people, or anything else, from getting in here. That way I can be protected from diamond if he tries to come after me. Also, the sailor scouts won't be able to find me." She said quite calmly, considering her anger that was boiling inside of her from the memories.

"Alright. You know where I am if you need help." Helios said, and with that, he left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

The next day Serena was searching for a suitable school to attend as well as a good paying job. She was looking at two articles that she got out of the newspaper and was trying to decipher what they meant. After all, when she bought the house, she had only translated the amount of words that she would need to get the house. Half the time she didn't know what the man who sold the house was saying to her so she just kept quiet during the tour of the house, with the occasional muttering to herself in Japanese. She recognized several words here and there, but finally she gave up and pulled her computer out of nowhere, hoping no one would have noticed. She now held in her hand a small computer similar to Amy's, but with infinite amount of knowledge times greater than Amy's. After all, Serena made it herself. In reality, Serena was the smartest person in the universe; she just always played dumb and did a very good job at it.

"Finally!" She said to herself in Japanese. She had scanned all of the information into the computer and was currently reading what she converted into Japanese when she found what she was looking for.

"Yes, this school will work quite nicely. After all, this school focuses on the student's skills and habits, as well as working with each student one at a time. And to top it off, it works on the personal qualities of the student, just what I need to become a better person myself! Let's see, what's the name…." She scanned the top of the article until she found the name.

"Hmmm, Landski high school, seems interesting, I'll go check it out." She said. All this while she was speaking in Japanese out loud, and people were staring at her wondering how a Japanese girl could be reading an English paper.

_Thanks for reading this chapter! Sorry its short! Please take this survey and enter your answers in the review you send! Please review! _

_What got you into anime?_

_Did you enjoy reading my fanfic?_

_What about the fanfic made it enjoyable to read?_

_Is there anything that I could improve on?_

_How would you rate this fanfic on a scale of 1 to 10?_

_Why?_

_What, in your opinion, makes a good fanfic?_


	8. A long lost memory

The next day Serena went to the school, Landski.

'Oh my god oh my god!' She kept telling herself over and over again… needless to say she was _very_ nervous…

She reached the front of the school after a tiring walk and took a break. After catching her breath, she opened the doors and walked up to the front desk. There was a woman behind the desk who looked to be in her 60's. She had on a white shirt with flowers on it and was concentrating very hard on the computer in front of her.

"Umm, excuse me. Is this the front office of the Landski high school?" Serena asked in the best English she could, while her visor continuously translated what she would say from Japanese to English and then showed the pronunciation. However, despite her attempts, she still had her Japanese accent.

"Yes, this is Landski, how may I help you?" the woman looked up from her computer and gave Serena a warm smile that made Serena feel more comfortable, at least it would if she wasn't concerned about what she was going to say next.

"Umm, I was wondering if it would be possible for me to attend school here?" She asked, uncertainty filling her along with dread. The woman just smiled and said

"Of course. When are you planning to start attending?"

"Today? Hopefully? If that's alright of course." Serena replied, saying the last part quicker than she meant.

"Of course that would be fine, I just need to know if you have any medical things we should know about."

This got Serena really nervous and she looked down when she replied.

"I'm pregnant." She said just above a whisper.

"How old are you?" The woman asked, looking concerned.

"I'm 15 years old. I'll be 16 on June 30th." She replied, now blushing.

"Now young lady, I am no one to judge and at this school we are like a family. So don't be embarrassed. Got that?"

"Hai…" Serena said softly looking up.

"What was that? I'm sorry it sounded like you said hello." The woman said looking confused.

"Umm, sorry I meant to say yes ma'am. You see I'm from Japan, and in Japan hai means yes." Serena admitted, showing her smile, while all the time she was cursing herself inside.

"Oh alright. Well, you'll be in this class right across the hall from here, alright?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you." Serena said.

"You're welcome." The woman replied, smiling.

With that, Serena walked out of the room and into the classroom across the hall from the office. As soon as she entered the classroom, every head in the class turned towards her. The teacher, a tall woman wearing a black skirt with a blue shirt and black boots, looked over at her and smiled.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The woman said.

"Hi, my name is Serena, and I'm a new student here. They said that I would be in this classroom?" Serena replied uncertainly.

"Alright, you can sit over there by Irene. Irene stand up so that she knows who you are." A girl with long blond hair that Serena failed to notice when she entered the class room stood up. Her hair was long and she wore it in two odangos on either side of her head…

_SO SORRY PEOPLE FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! I GOT BUSY WITH SCHOOL WORK! SO SORRY!_

_Thanks for reading this chapter! Please read and review! I really appreciate reviews because I'm doing this for a project. And please answer the following questions in your review! Thanks!_

_What got you into anime?_

_Did you enjoy reading my fanfic?_

_What about the fanfic made it enjoyable to read?_

_Is there anything that I could improve on?_

_How would you rate this fanfic on a scale of 1 to 10?_

_Why?_

_What, in your opinion, makes a good fanfic?_


	9. Reunited

Review of last chapter…

"_Irene will you stand up so that she knows who you are?" a girl with long blond hair that Serena failed to notice stood up. She had long blond hair that was up in two odangos on either side of her head…_

The girl turned and looked Serena squarely in her blue eyes with her own green eyes.

"IRENE?" "SERENITY?" They cried in unison as soon as they saw each other. The class just looked on in awe. The one known as Irene quickly ran up to Serena and hugged her, making Serena gasp for air, although, being unable to retrieve any, she wriggled out of Irene's grasp and quickly swallowed in air.

"Glorious………gasp…………..air……………gasp" Serena wheezed, all the while hearing giggles coming from Irene.

"I'm so sorry Serena, I should have known. It's just that it's been ages since we last saw each other (literally) that I couldn't help myself." Imbrium explained, while trying to stifle a laugh.

"Its alright, after all, what is family for?" Serena said, having caught her breath.

"Umm, if you don't mind me interrupting, Irene what language are you two talking in and how do you two know each other?" the teacher asked, still in awe. Irene and Serena just blushed, having realized that they were speaking in Japanese.

"Well, you see," Irene started while taking down her hair, "Try to take some guesses." She finished taking down her hair and everyone let out a gasp.

"O my god! You two look so much alike! Are you two related or something?" a girl that the teacher was apparently helping asked.

"Actually, we are twin sisters." Serena said.

"WHAT!" everyone in the class shouted, making Serena and Irene put their hands over their ears.

_Hey people, sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be kinda short too, but don't worry, I'll make the one after the next one longer. In the meantime, please answer these questions in your reviews!_

_What got you into anime?_

_Did you enjoy reading my fanfic?_

_What about the fanfic made it enjoyable to read?_

_Is there anything that I could improve on?_

_How would you rate this fanfic on a scale of 1 to 10?_

_Why?_

_What, in your opinion, makes a good fanfic?_


	10. A new life is born

_Six months later…_

"Congratulations, Mrs. Tsukino. You now have a baby girl." The doctor announced to the new mother, while holding the crying baby in his arms. Serena held out her hands and the doctor placed the crying child in the waiting mother's arms. As soon as the baby touched Serena's arms, she instantly stopped crying.

"Hey little one. I'm your mother." Serena cooed to her newborn daughter. The baby just gurgled and let out a cute little laugh. Irene was watching the scene from her spot next to the bed that Serena lay in. Completely forgetting her sore hand that Serena had been squeezing the living daylights out of during the time she was trying to push the baby out, Irene gently sat on the bed and watched the scene before her with interest. Finally she said spoke up.

"So what's her name Serena? Irene asked, quietly, as to not disturb the baby.

"Her name is Serenity. Serenity Imbriana Endymion Tsukino. Usagi Tsukino for short." Serena replied, watching the cute little life in her arms staring back up at her. (BY THE WAY FOR YOU WHO DON'T KNOW, USAGI TSUKINO MEANS "rabbit of the moon". That is what Serena's name means in Japanese. UsagiSerena or rabbit TsukinoMoon)

* * *

_Back in Tokyo…_

'_I know I felt Serena! She was in pain, an extreme pain, but then it was followed by extreme joy and sorrow? What's going on? O Serena please come back, I'm really sorry' _Darien thought as he sipped his bitter black coffee that had grown cold due to the fact that he had just been staring at it for the past half hour since he felt Serena's pain through their link even though the link had been blocked for the past 6 months.

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for the short chapter but don't say I didn't warn you! Me: holds up copy of last chapter to judge… anyways as usual please read and review and answer these questions in your review! Thanks!**_

_What got you into anime?_

_Did you enjoy reading my fanfic?_

_What about the fanfic made it enjoyable to read?_

_Is there anything that I could improve on?_

_How would you rate this fanfic on a scale of 1 to 10?_

_Why?_

_What, in your opinion, makes a good fanfic?_


	11. Discovered

Hey everyone, this is gonna be a very long chapter, to make up for all the short chapters I've had so far. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer:

I own nothing but the story line.

**_

* * *

_****_2 weeks later Serena's POV…_**

Serena had just gotten out of the hospital. During her stay at the hospital, she was given many gifts, most for her baby, but some for herself as well such as chocolate, money, jewelry, and a new car from her recently reunited twin sister. Serena's daughter, Usagi, received clothes, shoes, diapers, baby food, rattles, a car seat, blankets, and much, much more.

As Serena stopped at a stop light (she was driving in her new car, she already has a license which she made along with many other false records for her in America using the silver crystal), she looked in her rear-view mirror and almost had a heart-attack. Right there, behind her, in a red sports car, was none other than Darien himself.

_**

* * *

1 week earlier in Tokyo, Japan, Darien's POV…**_

"Darien! Darien! Darien! EARTH TO MR. SHIELDS! HELLO?" Amy and Darien were with the other scouts in a scout meeting, the first that they've had since Serena's disappearance. The reason why they were having the meeting was because Amy called for it, saying that she found a big lead on Serena's location. Obviously, everyone, Darien most of all, rushed to the Hirakawa shrine as fast as they could. Right now they were sitting down around the table in Raye's meeting room awaiting the news that Amy had discovered about their princess.

"Stop holding back and tell us already Amy!" Raye yelled angrily.

"Yea Amy, hurry up and tell us!" Darien yelled even louder.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you. I was doing a scan on all transactions of banks all over the earth, and I discovered a bank account that was opened not too long ago at a first bank in California, America. Apparently someone named Serena Tsukino, sound familiar?" Amy said, preparing to cover her ears after everyone gets over the shock, and sure enough she covered her ears just in time.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled at once, making Luna and Artemis jump sky high.

"How could she possibly get all the way to America? And how could she possibly get any money? That ditz can barely do her chores, school work and sleep, let alone hold a job!" Raye yelled, still in total disbelief.

"Well, Amy do you know her address and do you know how much is in her bank account?" Darien asked, a little calmer than Raye.

"Yes I do. She puts in one billion dollars every month, and she lives at this address." Amy turned her computer around and showed everyone Serena's address and showed proof of the amount of money Serena had.

"Alright, looks like I'm going to America, seeing how you girls all have to go to school. Just make sure to keep the black moon under control until I get Serena back, then we can all be reunited and kick the black moon back to where they belong." Darien said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

_**

* * *

3 days later in California, America…**_

'Well, here I am. This is the correct address, so this must be Serena's house. Wow, it's huge.' Darien thought as he waited around the 'corner' if you could call it that because since the house was so big, it took up an entire block.

Since it was only 8am on a Saturday, Darien thought that Serena must still be sleeping. But to his surprise, ten minutes later Serena came up the drive way in a fancy gold sports car!

_**

* * *

Back to the present in Darien's POV…**_

Darien had been watching Serena ever since he had found her four days ago. He was still amazed that Serena was able to afford so much, when she was so young. Several times he saw Helios walking with her in the park or at the mall, but he mostly stayed at Serena's house, no, mansion. Darien had finally decided that today he was going to follow her and at the first chance he got he was going to confront her. He already bought all the roses and everything that he needed to show her that he was sorry. He saw that she was walking out of the house, and watched her get in her car and start driving down the road.

"It's now or never." Darien said to himself. He started his car and drove slowly after her, making sure to keep some space so that she didn't notice him. He slowly became bolder and drove closer which proved to be a good idea since they were getting into more traffic, but after a while it turned into a very, very bad idea. Serena stopped at a stop sign and looked in her rear-view mirror. Darien could see the look of horror on her face. She immediately switched gears just as the light turned green and sped off towards her school. Darien followed at an equal speed, which was fifty in a thirty mile an hour zone.

_**

* * *

Serena's POV…**_

Serena looked in horror in her rear-view mirror, not believing what she was seeing. Darien, the Darien that had hurt her, betrayed her, was right there behind her! She quickly switched gears in her stick-shift car just as the light turned green, and sped off. Darien, apparently having realized that it was her, sped off after her. After ten minutes of driving, she pulled into the parking lot and parked her car with Darien parking right next to her. She got out of her car just as Darien was getting out of his car, and ran around, grabbed her daughter, and ran towards the school, Darien in hot pursuit less than five feet behind her.

Once inside the building, Serena dashed up the stairs, through the doorway and in to her classroom. Everyone in the class, (she was late), looked at her in question. She put her daughter on the ground a safe distance away from the door, since she had time because she was faster than Darien and had about ten seconds before he would burst through the door. Serena quickly pushed her full body weight against the door just as the door was about to swing open. Darien was hitting his full weight against the door, which to Serena's demise was much more than she weighed, so at the third hit the door flew open and she went flying backwards. She hit her head on the opposite wall, and her vision became blurred quite a bit. She could faintly make out a figure coming towards her with black hair. Coming closer and closer until he was right next to her on the ground. That was the last thing she remembered before losing consciousness.


	12. Hope diminished

Disclaimer:

I own nothing but the story line.

Serena awoke with a pain in the back of her head. She slowly opened her eyes, only to find that her vision was blurred. Her forehead felt like it was burning until something cold covered the burning. Her head throbbed, and she still couldn't see anything.

"I see you're awake. Are you alright?" A voice said from right next to her. She struggled to sit up, but in the end she had to give up because she had no energy.

"Get away from my sister!" She faintly heard Irene yell. It was as if her voice was a million miles away, yet she knew the voice was just a few feet away from her and the stranger next to her. Serena looked to her left to try and identify who the person was that was next to her, but all she could see was midnight black hair.

"Who are you?" She asked, still not realizing who the person was.

"It's me, Darien." The person replied. Serena immediately attempted yet again to sit up but to no avail. Finally, Serena gave up and instead asked the question that had been haunting her.

"Where's my dau-Usagi?" She asked, trying not to look at Darien.

"I have her, don't worry she's safe Serena." Irene replied.

"Good." Was all Serena could say.

"Alright, what is going on here? Serena, who is Usagi, who's baby was that that you were carrying, and who the hell is this girl who looks just like you?" Darien yelled in Japanese.

"It's none of your business." Serena replied, still speaking English. After about ten minutes of being questioned by Darien, while giving him no answer, Serena's vision cleared and she had regained some of her energy. She stood up and walked over to Irene and the crying Usagi. Serena picked up Usagi and immediately the child stopped crying; now looking into her mother's eyes.

"Hey little Usa. Why ya buggin. Huh?" Serena asked her now two week old daughter. The baby just laughed and hugged her mother.

"Alright, Serena, explain to me now, or you can explain to me later. Either way, I'm not leaving without an explanation and without you." Darien said as calmly as he could.

"You want the truth? You want the truth Endymion? I'll tell you the truth. Before you broke my heart, I got pregnant with _your_ child, and don't even start, because we _both_ know how that happened. Well, I was going to tell you, and then that very day you broke up with me! Not only that, but you also, along with the sailor senshi, betrayed me. You betrayed me! The ones who were supposed to protect me! So, I ran away to America, and I started a new life for myself. I had my, no, _our_ daughter two weeks ago, with no one but my sister by my side. I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, and I have the most wonderful life and family here in America and here you've come to ruin it!" By the time Serena finished she was yelling and out of breath.

"S-s-s-Serena. I, I had no idea. I'm sorry for everything I and the sailor senshi have put you through. I'm really truly sorry. Please come back to Japan." Darien said. The sincere look in his eyes was too much for Serena, so she looked away and said the words that would shatter Darien's heart and make him fill with anger.

"I'm sorry Darien, but I just cannot allow you or anyone else to hurt me again. I have a great life here in America, and I won't throw it away just to face pain again." Serena said. Darien immediately grabbed Serena's arm, and dragged her out of the class, making her almost drop her daughter. Irene followed them all the way to his car. As Darien got into his car, Irene got into Serena's car and they both sped off towards the airport. Darien got on the plane with Serena, making an arrangement for his car to be shipped to Japan. Irene did the same, and they left America, with a screaming Serena sitting next to Darien.

Serena tried with all her might to get off the plane, as the flight attendants thought she was just afraid of planes. The plane took off, along with Serena's last hope.


End file.
